Lady in the Lake
by Muzik-Mafia3142
Summary: Edward finds a young girl in a lake while out hunting. Who is she, and why is she wearing a wedding dress, can Edward save her from her past that comes back to haunt her? AU Read to find out T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. ok about this story it came to me when I was bored. I hope you like it, ENJOY._**

**_IRONIC ISN'T IT_**

I walked toward the lake it was ironic my life started here and many things good and bad happened here and this was where it would end for me. My life had never gone the way I planned but I always thought it would work out if I keep working to fix it. It got better I met him here at this lake, he proposed here and we got married here. I'm not exactly sure if those things were good or bad. He started out kind and decent, loving and caring but then he lost his job and became an alcoholic. He became violent and abusive. I soon became pregnant but he took that from me, the police didn't believe me because he was the "perfect citizen" yeah right. I wanted justice that they wouldn't give me so I took it, I killed him I saw it as the justice I was denied, really thought that I was justified in it. But I didn't have anything to live for. What made it even more ironic was my wedding the one I would put on and he would call me beautiful then we would relive our wedding. It was a beautiful floor length strapless, simple and elegant.

I left the envelope near the edge of the lake just far enough that the water wouldn't get at it. Then I wadded into the water, slowly watching the ripples in the water around me. I continued just walking forward into the water toward the center of the lake. When the water was 2or3 inches above my belly button I took a deep breath and pushed myself to the center of the lake. I made my way toward the surface just to make sure the envelope was still there, my eyes went straight to the speck of white in the grass. I smiled a small relived smile then I noticed that someone was here I looked directly into his eyes they were the oddest topaz color, his hair the strangest bronze color. He looked like an angel maybe he knew what I was going to do; maybe he was waiting for me to get it over with so he could take me to my punishment. Without taking a breath I fell to the bottom of the lake.

**_A.N. for my other stories I am going to continue thoes and I no its no excuse but I had problems with my computer and I lost all of my notes and everything but I have the next chapter for Honey You're My Hero and I Want REVENGE in my notebook so as soon as I can get them typed up U can get them posted thanks for the reviews for all of my stories. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of this new story I know its not long _but its a foundation please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N okay here you go. ENJOY!**

**_Fighting the Monster Within_**

EPOV

I had been hunting, the others wouldn't come with me they were too busy with their mates I was always the odd one out. I came across an open clearing it was large and completely surrounded by trees, in the exact center of this clearing was a lake. It was crystal clear almost like glass, it was calm and peaceful.

On the edge of this lake was a woman, her back was facing me, she had waist length mahogany hair that hugged her shoulders. She was wearing a floor length ivory wedding dress; she set something small, white, and rectangular down in the surrounding grass. She seemed to sigh as she walked forward toward the edge of the water, the farther she got the slower she went. Soon the water began to caress the bottom of her dress, she didn't stop she just kept going. _What was she doing?_

I looked for her mind but found nothing, all was silent except for her slow steady breaths, and her even heartbeats. She had her head tilted downward, watching the water I assumed, her fingers were splayed out close to her body. When the water was to the middle of her back, it was as if she couldn't keep moving so slowly as if she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed of the bottom of the lake, the rest of her body gracefully going under the surface.

She began to move toward the center of the lake, when she reached the middle she moved upward, her head slowly breaking the serenity that had overcome the lake. She looked up and her big doe eyes snapped to the white thing she had placed in the grass, it was an envelope addressed To Whom It May Concern. A realization hit me she was committing suicide, I lifted my gaze from the envelope to her face and looked straight into her deep brown eyes, a small smile played on her full, round, pink lips. She was so beautiful her facial features were almost angelic, she was an angel. As I watched knowing and relief flew over her delicate features.

Not taking a breath she slid to the bottom of the lake, without thinking I dove in after her. I carried her to the edge of the lake and was hit by the sweetest smell of freesias, I looked around for the source of the sweet smell, and there was no one but me and the girl, the monster at the edges of my consciousness. _She was committing suicide anyway, no one will miss her!_ It screamed at me begging that I give in.

_What about Carlisle he would be so disappointed_ I tried to reason with it, the ugly monster inside of me. I pictured myself with red eyes going back to Carlisle and the rest of them, their disappointed faces. I pictured the fight that would occur between me and Rosalie, about how we would have to move yet again. _He'd forgive you, they all would. And she was planning on dying anyway! _Its scream was fainter this time.

**A.N. Ah, what will Edward do?**

**Can any of you guess who the mystery woman is? Pics of the dress and the lake are on my prfile.**

**Please review **

**Kit (wishing Edward was mine) WAHAHAhAH!!!! Me want Edward or you know SETH the coolest werewolf out there.**


End file.
